jumanji_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of the Stalker
Revenge of the Stalker is a fanonical two-part special of the Jumanji animated series. Synopsis Judy and Peter attempt to destroy the Jumanji board game with Alan watching, but nothing worked. Little did they know that their attempts to destroy Jumanji has provoked the Stalker, who manipulates the dice into rolling themselves as the trio get sucked into Jumanji once more. Now, Alan, Peter, and Judy must play one more round of Jumanji and discover secrets and new allies that could help them to defeat the Stalker and end the game's madness for good. Plot Summary Part 1 The day after the events of Good-Bye Jumanji, Judy, Peter, and Alan take the Jumanji board game to destroy it. They tried to destroy the game in different ways, ranging from a sledgehammer to pouring lighter fluid on it and lighting it on fire and even using a rotary saw, but nothing worked. However, deep within the backstage of Jumanji in a certain control room, the Stalker watched the trio's futile attempts to destroy the game. He chuckled to himself sadistically, remarking that he made the Jumanji board game itself indestructible, which is why Alan, Judy, and Peter could not damage it. He then decided that "playtime is over." Back with Alan, Peter, and Judy, they were at a loss at how to destroy the game. Suddenly, the game opened itself, and to the shock and horror of the trio, the dice rolled themselves, landing on snake-eyes. A new rhyme then shows up on the crystal ball; "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD DESTROY ME, BUT YOU THOUGHT WRONG. FOR ONE LAST SAFARI IN JUMANJI, YOUR PERILOUS JOURNEY WILL BE LONG." Before they could do anything, the three get sucked into Jumanji. Finding themselves once again in the treacherous jungle, they are immediately confronted by Van Pelt, who was about to fire upon them, not knowing of a pair of eyes watching from the shadows of a nearby bush. Just as Van Pelt was beginning to pull back the trigger on his elephant gun, the deranged game hunter was pounced upon by a jaguar that appears to be wearing golden armor with a mesoamerican motif, even as Alan, Judy, and Peter ran to safety. After some running, they had managed to have gotten a safe distance away from Van Pelt. They are then met by the armored jaguar from earlier, this time accompanied by a black tribesman also wearing mesoamerican-style clothing. He introduces himself as Babajide, and the jaguar is named Cadmael. Before Alan, Judy, and Peter could introduce themselves, Babajide explains that he and his people had known of them and their exploits within the world of Jumanji, even as he then lead them down a magic pathway that the three had never previously seen in their adventures. This pathway lead to a magnificent golden city, which Babajide says is the "Golden City of Jumanji". After he gives Alan, Judy, and Peter a brief tour of the golden city, Babajide takes them to the palace. It is there that our heroes are introduced to the ruler of the golden city, King Chimalis. He explains to the three that he and his people were once the rightful controllers of the Jumanji board game and the parallel dimension within it. That was, until the Stalker, who is apparently the brother of the Grim Reaper, had come to Jumanji and usurped control of it from the people of the golden city. In addition, whenever that someone who plays Jumanji was killed without solving their clue, the Stalker would trap their soul within his hidden control room to prevent them from passing on into the afterlife. This is done as a sick way of punishing them for not learning their morals. As Alan, Judy, and Peter burned with righteous anger at what the Stalker had been doing, King Chimalis beseeches them to help him and his people to regain control over Jumanji so that no more children would die playing it. When Judy questions on how she, Peter, and Alan could defeat the Stalker, King Chimalis explains to them that there is an object of great magical power that can be used to defeat the hazards of Jumanji and is powerful enough to neutralize the Stalker. However, there is a special test that has to be taken and passed in order to claim it. For this, Alan, Judy, and Peter are taken to a shrine within the central temple of the golden city. This is a work in progress! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Under Construction